Dreams of Revenge
by Ed Hong
Summary: What happens when Filia gets the idea to break Xelloss's heart? Let's just sayI really wanted to add humar up there as a genre.
1. Ch.1: a Dream, a Memory

Ch.1: a Dream, a Memory  
  
"Mother" said a fidgeting, small, blond girl that was swing her feet. Feet that barely touched the floor if she was pointing her feet straight out. She poked a glance at the older woman as she stirred a pot that smelled of the heavenly aroma of burgogee. Yes, you heard me, burgogee. If you ever smelled it, you'd think you died and went to heaven. And its taste, sigh Any ways, the author wipes the drool of his chin, the girl decided her feet were the most interesting thing in the small, homely, not to mention sparkling clean (you know how mothers are with cleanliness) room.  
  
This dream again. This memory again.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" spoke an older woman in a gentle, caring manner while putting down the big, wooden spoon. She looked at her daughter who was still staring at her swinging feet.  
  
How long ago was this? 900 years ago? 1,000?  
  
"What happened to daddy?" said sad little dragon girl as you looked up at her mom's caring eyes. They stared at each other for a while. Then so more.  
  
Here it comes.  
  
'Mother' turned away, trying to decide what to say. Trying to decide if she was ready for the truth or not. When she turned back, she told her the truth, but was it the whole truth? "He died fighting against the Mazoku during the Korma War. He killed many of them before the detestable Xelloss tricked and killed him. He was our greatest warrior." She got that distant look to her eyes. The one she always gets when she talks about 'daddy'.  
  
I was so young back then, so naive.  
  
The girl looked down in thought and then said "I am going to become a great warrior like my dad and show Xelloss what a who's boss!" when she looked up again. At this, her mother could only smile. A sad, half-hearted smile.  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
"Wake up Filia!" Shouted a short, hyper girl who was high on life or maybe it was the ten pounds of sugar coursing through her veins from her patent 'Justice Soda'. What's more amusing is that she only drank 1/2 of it. Either way, you get the idea. This, of course, woke Filia right up. Now, any person valuing their sanity, this included Filia, would be running for the hills. Except, there weren't any hills around here, not any more after Lina thought she saw a giant slug on it any ways, and Filia was just too tired to run. So she did what any sensible person would do, hid deeper in to the bed and pray that Amelia would go away.  
  
"Come on! It isn't just to leave the others waiting"  
  
No such luck.  
  
"You must wake up with a love of justice in your heart and…"  
  
Oh no, not the justice speech Filia thought with a shiver. "I'm up! I'm up! Just give me time to get ready." Phew, that was a close one. As she was changing into her normal clothes her thoughts went back to her dream. A dream which was also a memory.  
  
I promised I'd show Xelloss who's the boss.  
  
But you aren't strong enough.  
  
Who are you!?!  
  
You of course.  
  
Oh.  
  
You could try to break his heart.  
  
But Mazokus can't love, can they?  
  
Do you really believe that?  
  
Yes……...  
  
Then why is Xelloss acting all weird when he is around you?  
  
I don't know! Because he is a fruitcake!  
  
Because he likes you.  
  
He does?!? Then why does he make fun of me all the time!  
  
Because he doesn't know what to do with this feeling.  
  
Hummm… this could be fun.  
  
Definitely.  
  
So how should I break his heart?  
  
By letting him open his heart to you and than you smash it.  
  
I'm going to enjoy this.  
  
********************************************  
  
Elsewhere……….  
  
"That was almost to easy," said Xelloss with a his patent evil smirk. He took another sip from his tea and opened his eyes. "This is going to be fun, but not in the way you think, Filia dear," he said slyly. Lina turned from her feeding frenzy to Xelloss and asked "Did you say something?" While giving his most innocent smile, he answered "Nope." This was good enough for her since she returned to the feeding frenzy. He gulped the rest of the tea in one swift motion and set the glass down. "Check please," he said as he raised his hand and got up. 


	2. Ch.2: Revenge…or At least Attempts at It

Ch.2: Revenge…or At least Attempts at It  
  
  
  
*pit* *pat* *pit* *pat*  
  
Interesting how something so simple as walking down stairs can make you think.  
  
*pit* *pat* *pit* *pat*  
  
Think about life in general.  
  
*pit* *pat* *pit* *pat*  
  
Or something more specific,   
  
*pit* *pat* *pit* *pat*  
  
like a certain trickster priest or how to stuff one into a 1foot by 1 foot safe and drop it into the ocean. *SMILE* That and other ways to get revenge.  
  
*pit* *pat* *pit* *pat*  
  
Everything happening in the outside world became secondary, became background music.  
  
*pit* *pat* *pit* *pat*  
  
Lina giving Gourry the Heimlich maneuver.  
  
*pit* *pat* *pit* *pat*  
  
Background music.  
  
*pit* *pat* *pit* *pat*  
  
"ACH!ACH!"  
  
Zelgadis was… well acting like he usual does, that is if he was a 4 year old.  
  
who just got back form Willy Wonk's Chocolate Factory that is…. ^_^*  
  
*pit* *pat* *pit* *pat*  
  
"ACH!AAACH!"  
  
Background music.  
  
*pit* *pat* *pit* *pat*  
  
"AAAAACCCH!!"  
  
"curecurecurecurecuremustfindacure"  
  
Amelia complai…… talking to Zelgadis.  
  
*pit* *pat* *pit* *pat*  
  
"AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCH!!!"  
  
""isithereisithereisitisit….no it isn't… isitthere…"  
  
Background music.  
  
*pit* *pat* *pit* *pat*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCH!!!"  
  
"heerrreeeee currreeeeeeeeee! heeeeerrrrreeeeee currrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"  
  
"Zelgadis, it is unjust that you drink the rest of my justice soda."  
  
Xelloss laughing his head off.  
  
*pit* *pat* *pit* *pat*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCH!!!!"  
  
"isthisthecure?…. ohwell,downthehatch" *gulp*  
  
"Now I have to make some more."  
  
Now that wasn't background music.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHH!!!!!!"  
  
*cough* "WAAAAAA!!! WATERWATER!!!…nomakethatathripleexpressocoffee …noaquadropleone…"  
  
  
  
"Lets see, first you put 10 pounds of sugar with 1 gallon of corn syrup."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
GRRRR!!!! He probably pressed play on the background music player.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
" WAAAAAAAA!!! EXPRESSOEXPRESSO!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! EXPRESSOEXPRESSOEXPPRRREEEEESSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"Then you add 1 cup of strawberry flavoring and 1/2 a gallon of carbonated water."  
  
"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
AHHHH!!!! TO MUCH INFORMATION!!! CAN"T CONINTRATE!!! MUST. BLOCK. OUT. ALL. THE. BACKGROUND. MUSIC.  
  
*silence* *chrip* *silence* *chrip*  
  
Ah, much better.  
  
So any ways, how was she, a shrine maiden who has never told a lie, going to trick the trickster priest?  
  
That's not entirely true, now is it.  
  
What are you implying?!? Of course I never lied!  
  
Do you remember the incident with the chief elder's favorite book.  
  
Ok, ok! But that was only once.  
  
What about the time you decided to have a night on the town,  
  
Yea, but….  
  
And what of that fire in the kitchen.  
  
Ok, ok! You made your point. On how am I, AN INEXPERIENCE LIER, am going to trick that piece of trash.  
  
By looking deep down into yourself to the part of you that likes him.  
  
I CERTENLY DO NOT HAVE A PART OF ME THAT LIKES HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You know its true.  
  
1 IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!!! It can't be true! It can't be………  
  
Then why did you blush when he was 'holding you' after he saved you from the rocks.  
  
…………………….  
  
You're blushing again.  
  
Am not!  
  
*sigh* Do you or do you not want to crush his heart.  
  
……. I do.  
  
Then follow my directions.  
  
okay…..  
  
Good. Once you find the part of you that likes him, bring it to the surface.  
  
I HAVE TO DO WHAT!!!! I am not letting anyone , especially not Amelia *shudder*, think I like HIM.  
  
How are you going to convince him if you can't convince everyone else?  
  
………………..  
  
That's what I thought.  
  
Ok, might as well get it over with. Here goes nothing.  
  
*COUGH* *spat*  
  
I wonder what was that.  
  
"Umm…….... Filia?" said a visibly shaking Lina.  
  
"Huh?" muttered Filia as she finally notice she was down stairs. She also noticed a big, disgusting, glob of food on her blouse.  
  
"I'm scared," said a cowering Gourrey as a tried to hide behind Lina. Lina was also trying to hie behind Gourrey saying something about him suppose to be her protector.  
  
*WHAM* *THUD* *WHAM* *THUD*  
  
"HAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
